


最后的告别

by xiaosinian



Category: All the King's Men - Robert Penn Warren
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: Willie Stark/Jack Burden斜线代表攻受





	

Willie在太阳就要完全消失在地平线下时来到了他的身边，最后一抹阳光从窗边悄然溜走，在渐渐浓重的夜色中，Willie抚摸着他赤裸的身体，带着硬茧的手滑过他的胸膛，来到他的臀部，他的双腿为之打开，任由Willie进入他的身体。他们是如此贴近，Willie额前垂下的卷发不时地掠过他的脸颊，但他却看不清Willie的表情。他知道Willie也同样看不清他。Willie一次次地摸索他的脸，就像是在擦拭一幅画表面的灰尘。但其实那只是被污染了的画布，再怎么努力也只能是徒劳无功。

不知道是因为欲望还是焦躁，Willie的呼吸越发粗重，而他保持沉默，想着Lucy和老Stark是否能听到这一切。他想他们大概还没睡，在几年前的那个夜晚，就在这个时间，他正与他们坐在楼下，破旧的沙发在他身下吱嘎作响，Willie家那时还没有那么老的狗慢吞吞地从他脚下走过，趴到炉火旁打起了盹。Lucy起身为他倒水，老Stark带着老人惯有的那种迟钝但又和蔼的表情听他说城里近来发生的事，Willie在旁边不时发出笑声，他看向Willie，Willie也正看着他，蓝眼睛里闪烁着柔和的光芒。

现在他们在Willie从小长大的房间里，在Willie曾经睡过的床上做爱，却再也看不清彼此的表情。和Willie的努力探寻不同，他移开了眼睛，看向钉在墙壁上的书架，摆在上面的法律书籍和读书笔记都布满了灰尘，曾经有那么一次，Willie把他们拿下来让他看，灰尘飞舞了起来，呛得他打了个喷嚏。但他还是伸手接过了书本，不管那会不会弄脏他的西装，因为他的老板想要他看。他随意地掠过里面的字迹，属于Willie的工工整整的像小孩子一样的字迹，他在等着Willie开口。他没有等多久，Willie说他当年苦读了那么长时间的法律，但在他考试的那一天，当他看到试卷时，险些当场笑出来。他们考的都是什么啊，如果种田的庄稼汉识得字，也会通过的。

Willie用那种嘲弄的语气说着，但那双蓝眼睛里有什么闪过。看一看，Jack，我就是坐在那里看完了这些书。Willie站在床边对他说，黑色的卷发垂在额前，阳光打在上面，淡化了那缕卷发总是湿漉漉的感觉，让Willie显得年轻了很多。但他只是顺从地随着Willie的指引将目光投在Willie所讲的地方，他没去看Willie，直到太阳落下，他们再次厮混在床上。Willie没再提起那些书，他在次日清晨离开时提出如果需要他可以带走，但Willie对此兴致缺缺。于是它们继续躺在书架上，将这个房间维持着当年的原貌。但这毫无意义，就像书里那些字一样，它们证明那个年轻人曾经存在过，或许现在还存在在某个角落里，甚至在某个午后跑出来，站在床边，眼睛里带着当年那种柔和的光芒。但那毫无意义，那一刻转瞬即逝，除了这个房间本身以外的所有事物都与当年再无相似之处。

 

所以当Willie问他“难道连你也不明白”时，他选择了沉默。他保持沉默当Willie进入他的时候，即使那力度仿佛是要将阴茎钉入他体内。Willie说着“你怎么会不明白”，吻上了他的唇，而他顺从地接受。Willie长久地吻着他，带着威士忌的味道，他看着Willie的蓝眼睛，忽然想到，其实他是明白的。Willie说要建一所医院，最好的医院，所有的穷人都能得到免费的医治。当我死了以后，当你死了以后，这所医院还会存在*，Willie对他说。他只是不知道如何回应，只能随着Willie的动作起伏，他们以相拥的姿势做爱，他揽住Willie的脊背，听Willie在他耳边一遍又一遍地说你怎么会不明白。如果Willie看他一眼，就会知道他是明白的。但Willie喝醉了，射进了他的体内，然后安静地抱着他躺在沙发上。他长久地睁着眼睛，听着Willie的心跳慢慢平稳，他的眼睛眨都不眨。

那会是最好的医院，一切都会是最好的，然后他听到Willie平稳的语调，醒了酒的男人从他的身体里退出，一边说着，我要最好的人来管理它。

他发出了一声低不可闻的叹息，终于闭上了眼睛，就在Willie看向他的时候。

 

不明白的人其实是Willie，一切都无法挽回。他暴怒的老板将怒火发泄在每个人的身上，却在经过他的时候避开视线。在所有人都离开后，已经喝得够多的男人又给自己倒了杯酒，瞪着发红的眼睛悻悻地看着他。

我告诉他了，Willie说，我告诉他，你要是少装一个窗闩，要是在钢骨水泥里少放一个铁片，要是……*

我听到了，他打断了Willie。

要是多放一勺沙子，只要一件，只要一件事，我就会撕了他*。Willie起身向他走来，自顾自地说着。

忽然Willie抓住了他的肩膀，别那么看我，Willie对他怒吼，我会撕碎他们，那是我的医院，我和……

Willie停住了，蓝眼睛盯着他，像是个被夺走了玩具的孩子，带着种无辜的愤怒在等待一个安慰。

Tom和这件事也有些关系吧。他开口说道。

Willie摇晃了一下，无辜的神色消失了。他还是个孩子，Willie嘟囔着。是啊，还是个孩子，他随声附和。他本来想再多说一些，但Willie忽然瘫坐在了沙发上。Willie醉得比他想象中更厉害，瘫坐在沙发上耷拉着肩膀，抬头看向他。

对不起，Willie对他说，脸上带着茫然的神色。没关系，他轻声说，他不是在接受道歉，只是这一切都没有关系。一切都无法挽回，即使在每一次Willie试图挽回的时候。早在Willie告诉他要建一个医院的那个晚上，构想中的完美医院就已经不再完美。我要最好的人来管理它，Willie对他说，去找Adam。

这所医院的建立伴随着他死去的一部分。

Willie坐在沙发上，眼神恍惚，里面有光在闪动。他知道那只是残存的过往的垂死挣扎，他一直都知道，于是他躲避。但不是今晚，他有一种预感，今晚将是诀别。在最后的努力失败后，它们终将埋没于那片深蓝色的海洋。

于是他俯下身亲吻Willie，与多少年前那个用柔和的蓝眼睛看着他的男人做最后的告别。  
end


End file.
